


Flight of Confusion

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Hot Air Balloons Mishap, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Jealous!Bucky, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Setting Aside Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam and Bucky get a mission to stop a gem thief, but Bucky has issues that almost gets in the way of their mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Flight of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm procrastinating on this, and I'm so confused on what to do with my last piece. But!!! I got this done, and here's another bit, before I finish this Bingo!! And thanks to @siancore, for giving me some ideas!! I love ya, pal!!

**August 21, 2017**

Whatever conversation, he walked into, Bucky regretted it instantly. He froze, upon catching Sam and Natasha standing by the counter.

Some stars were dancing in those pretty eyes of Sam’s as he chuckled with real joy.

Bucky stood by the doorframe, transfixed. And unobtrusive.

Nat lightly smacked Sam’s shoulders. “She’s gonna be so happy to get that gift from you!”

Wait, what? A cold weight fell on Bucky’s chest as he froze in place.

Oh, uh... Sam was planning to give someone a gift, today? Bucky was aware that while they might have grown closer for the past few months, they didn’t always share everything about each other.

And now this... Sam had been seeing someone, this entire time!

Bucky still couldn’t get rid of the memory of the two of them. . . having a moment, last night, at the charity event thrown by a generous scientist (and no, it’s not a Stark). It weaved its way into a dream, hazy and bright. Just the two of them, hand in hand as they gently swayed to the euphonious and smooth tune played in the dance floor.

Before he had drifted to sleep, he had remembered the warm and tender brown eyes of his, and. . .

Pretty much, yeah. He had been planning to ask him to go on the park for a walk, then they would be able to sit in a bench, when they got exhausted. After that, he had planned on making a move on Sam or two, before he could admit his feelings, because he wanted to make sure that he might be reciprocating.

“She’ll sure be so happy,” Sam said in a soft voice. “I can’t wait to see it!”

It slightly pulled something down in Bucky’s chest, but he didn’t bother giving it a name. He threw his head back with a heavy sigh.

F**k, why didn’t he knew about this? Sure, Bucky didn’t have a genius I.Q level, but he knew how to read people, including Sam.

The only person Bucky could never read well was Natasha, because she often skillfully hidden her actual thoughts.

When Bucky’s phone chimed in his pocket, he snuck away to the hallway to answer it.

“Hey, Mace,” Bucky answered, after he checked the caller I.D. “What do you wanna tell me?”

“Oh, good morning to you too, Sergeant Barnes,” Macey drawled lightly as something turned in the background (probably a spinning chair). “Anyways, it appears that there’s gonna be a deal that’s gonna take place in Central Park, where this one Miss Renesmee Feiss gets to meet up with a Mrs. Aylene Marlton. They’ve been classified for being engaged in dealing with smuggled gemstones, three emeralds, five Alexandrites, and seven rubies. Marlton plans for to have a little joyride. Trust me, these two done some real whack, this time. I’m sure, she would be there for an hour, and you have that much time to catch her.”

A distraction for him arrived for just for him, in the form of a mission.

And hey, who knows? Maybe it could left him shake off the insecurity hanging in the back of his mind, he thought, suppressing a grin.

Bucky glanced up. “So, Wilson and I have to put a stop to it?”

“Yeah, you should.” Macey cleared her throat. “But you also gotta be in the same air balloon to apprehend Marlton. You need to be able to pay for the same ride. This entire sideshow starts in four hours.”

Heh, that couldn’t be worse, like the time, when they got a mission, and couldn’t coordinates until an hour later. It couldn’t be.

“Do we need back-up?”

“Hmm, you should get some short sum in order to purchase an air balloon ride, and oh, bring Romanoff and Carter with you... they should be able to manage the entire situation, while you and Wilson search for the explosive. Capiche?”

Oh, great. They didn’t exactly have the money to buy a hot air balloon, but they would find a way.

“Well, I’m on it to tell Wilson,” Bucky said, pressing a hand on his chest. “Thanks for informing, Mace.”

“My pleasure,” the young programmer replied, then the call turned off.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Bucky soldiered onto the kitchen. Sam and Natasha were laughing, until they lifted their heads at him, their expressions suddenly blank.

Mustering all his courage, Bucky cleared his throat.

“Sammy, we got a mission,” Bucky informed cheerfully, even though it earned a raised brow from Tasha. “Macey told me, we’ve got a stolen gemstone situation in Central Park.”

“Huh?” Sam’s pretty eyes went wide. “There’s valuable diamonds being smuggled?”

“It’s going to be with a criminal in one of the air balloons, which are gonna be taking off in a few hours.” Bucky shifted his gaze to Natasha. “We also need some extra help, too. Nat, you and Sharon have to work with us.”

“Of course,” Tasha replied casually. “I’ll be happy to provide an extra supply of brain cells for the two of you.”

Sam snorted, lightly elbowing her. “Hey, cut us some slack, Nat!”

Tasha snorted, as she swung a bottle of water before clasping it.

“What are we waiting for?” Tasha asked with a determined expression. “Let’s get ready, fellas.”

“Yeah, but first I gotta use the bathroom, and then I’ll prepare on what to wear."

“Sure, yeah, no problem,” Bucky assured, unable to hide some bitterness from his voice. “As long as you don't hog the time up, while preparing yourself. Go ahead, Sammy, just go ahead."

Bucky lifted his head away from him as Sam blinked.

Sam began walking over to the hallway, while Bucky never removed his eyes off him, the entire time. It only took a snort to remember that he was still staring dumbly at an empty path, and that a guest still stayed in the room.

Tasha made a face at him. “What’s going on with you?”

Bucky laughed hysterically, slapping a hand on his thigh.

“Nothing that you should be concerned about,” Bucky answered with a small smile.

“I can smell bullshit from here,” Tasha retorted, giving him an once-over. “Are you mad at Sam for being bantery as usual? Or did I miss something?”

“Nothing’s missed,” Bucky insisted, scoffing. “It’s just the way, where are. I’m just adding salt, because I’m pissed for being a stupid lovesick idiot. I really thought that Sam’s into me.”

Bracing himself, Bucky took a step back. He could trust Natasha, when it comes to the matters of the heart, and even though she was single and didn’t do much romance, he found it easy to vent that kind of things to her. She had figured out he fell for Sam, with her unobtrusive observation of him. It annoyed him, however, in this case, he felt grateful for it.

Natasha raised her brows, nodding her head a bit.

“But you two had a moment, last night,” Tasha reminded slyly. “What makes you think he’s into someone else?”

“I dunno, but I just have a feeling.” Bucky furrowed his brows, before he shook his head. “I’m sure, I’ll get over it, soon.”

Tasha rolled her eyes, a little. “Pfft, please, Barnes. I’m sure, Wilson’s into you as much as you are into him. C’mon, we better not be late for this mission.”

***

They made it to the park on a taxi, and it pulled up to the sidewalk. Natasha paid the fare, while Sam and Bucky opened the doors.

Before getting here, they had stopped by to the bank to receive a case, which Natasha had in her lap.

To Bucky’s surprise, Stark had given a huge sum of money for them to purchase an air balloon. Natasha had managed to get him on the line, then told her he withdraw a few millions from his bank account, and they had picked it up.

Bucky and Sam had worn a casual outfit, in contrasting colors and styles. Sam wore a denim jacket with a plain-red t-shirt, matching jeans, but he pulled off those stupid Ray-ban shades (which Bucky liked a lot), pulling it up.

Bucky decked up in a plaid shirt covered up in a chambray jacket, plain dark pants, and sneakers. He ran a hand through his hair.

They brought some comms, stored in their pockets, in case if they need to talk to Macey or Natasha. There wasn’t any need to be armed, since the buyers didn’t have any.

“You look ridiculous,” Bucky said, trying to cut the awkwardness he felt. “It’s no

“Hey, I like these glasses.” Sam snorted, pulling them down.

“It’s terrible on you.”

Sam rolled his eyes, covering it with the sunglasses.

“Don’t be such a jackass, Barnes.”

“Enough,” Tasha muttered, snapping her head at them. “Now’s not the time for childish insults. Get over yourselves.”

Bucky pouted, crossing his arms. Fine, he would shut his mouth for the mission, or else, Tasha might kick him in the ass. Sam didn’t seem to protest.

Sam and Tasha exchanged some amused glance, as the three of them were crossing towards the bigger part of Central Park. A crowd of people, well-dressed and undoubtedly wealthy, examined and stared at the different variety of hot air balloons over the ground. There was about eighteen being exhibited.

Among one of people standing there, he spotted a familiar blonde, in her usual agent garb.

Sharon left the crowd, marching towards them with a small smile.

“Hey there, guys,” Sharon called, once she got to them. “I found our alibis right there.”

She pointed at two white women, who were talking and the other held onto her purse. The redhead flipped her hair back, her eyes alight with some not good intentions, as if no one was looking.

Nat raised her head, probably getting a better look at them.

“Glad, you’re here, Shar,” Sam said with a bright grin as Bucky waved at her.

“Good to see you, Carter,” Natasha replied as she smirked at her. “How are you doing in the C.I.A?”

“The cases just keep on coming,” Sharon answered, her eyes crinkling in the corners. She faced: “Sam, may I have a private moment with you? It’s about the... thing, you asked me to do.”

Sam nodded, then Bucky watched the two of them move over to a more secluded spot, but also caught Sharon’s hand slipping down on her pocket. Natasha compressed her lips, casting a quick look at Bucky as he shrugged.

She must helping him with the one, Bucky thought, Sam had been referring to this morning. His stomach churned, and Bucky sucked in a heavy breath.

Well, that brought in a wave of nausea and spike of a feeling that he didn’t name.

Sam’s face grew softer when he examined at something in his hand, and Bucky couldn’t see what the type of object it was.

He shook his head, turning to scan the air balloons around. Miss Marlton picked an air balloon with a colorful design that looked like a rainbow. Their other alibi went to a different path

“Alright, you and Sam infiltrate Miss Marlton,” Natasha ordered, pressing her fingers on the comms. “While Sharon and I interrogate Miss Feiss.”

“Got it.” Bucky turned on his comms. “Sam, I’ve found on sight, she’s already occupying one. But there’s still some space for us.”

Taking the direction of the air balloon, Bucky walked towards it, before Sam fell in step beside him. He lifted his chin, not gazing at him.

They proceeded towards the air balloon, keeping their gaze ahead. A crew member beamed at the two of them, once they reached it. They held their hand out to them.

“You must be Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes, I take it?” the crew member asked, shaking Sam’s hand. “I’m Patrice, and I’ll be your aeronaut. Thank you so much for the generous payment! Are you ready to get in?”

Yeah, one thousand dollars just to take this one ride. Some things in the 21st Century confused Bucky, and the price for the ride was one of them.

“Yes, we are,” Sam answered, swinging his hand towards Bucky.

He clasped his hands behind his back, forcing a smile to form. “I’m excited, too! I hope, there’s enough room for all of us.”

Bucky hated the bitterness creeping into his voice, because Sam frowned at him, shaking his head.

Whatever, he could just settle his jealousy (and that was pathetic) for a while to work with him. It wasn’t Sam’s fault, he had been into someone else. It was Bucky, for mistaking last night’s magic for something good and _real_.

But that never meant to be, he guessed. Never meant for anyone like Bucky, hollow and damaged.

Sam. . . deserved someone else. That person who made him smile and his eyes light up, deserved him.

Not Bucky, not anyone like Bucky. So, he did understood, why Sam wasn’t into him, even though his brain tried to scream at him at the very thought of it. Bucky pushed it away, putting his focus on the mission and nothing else.

In the end, it was all Bucky’s f**king fault for being an idiot, believing that someone like Sam would fall in love with him.

Patrice brought them into the air balloon, and they stepped into basket. Bucky and Sam stood over, a few inches beside Marlton, who thinned her lips at them.

The basket had a medium space enough to occupy seven people, so Bucky could stand in a corner, not near Sam, his fresh scent, glowing presence, and. . .

The aeronaut filled up the burner with hot air, letting the air balloon launch into the horizon. Slowly and carefully, joined by other sets of air balloons, too.

Patrice grinned. “We’re now taking off!”

Marlton turned her attention to the other side, tightening her hold on the case. It was heavy, Bucky noticed, but she carried it with strength.

He looked away, focusing on the sky. Big, wide and cloudless, reminding Bucky of the times, Sam soared in the sky. He often watched him during training, and it captivated his entire attention, often playing in his dreams, repeating the memory.

“The park’s amazing up here,” Sam whispered, his voice almost drowning out his thoughts.

His hands were shaking as fatigue seeped into his knees, almost weakening them. He gulped down a few breaths, staying quiet. Sam brows drew together, when their eyes met.

The air balloon moved higher, and then it hovered just several miles beneath the area, which separated the earth from space. It knocked the breath out of him, and his world slightly swayed around him.

Without much thought, Bucky reached for Sam’s hand. His didn’t have his gloves on, but it didn’t get rid of the awareness of the warmth and light clasp of Sam’s hold on his fingers, entwining it together.

But Sam needed to speak to Marlton, and Bucky couldn’t let him f**k it up, all because of his unreasonable cowardice.

 _Coward. Traitor. Cold-blooded killer,_ his head sang in an echoing chime. A mantra growing loud in the space of his mind. Except he knew that it all happened in the past, and there was nothing wrong with holding Sam’s hand, for a little, precious moment, he couldn’t afford again.

With a low sigh, Bucky remained still, not speaking or saying much. He transferred his eyes from the sky, resting it into Sam’s warm brown eyes. A soft glow brightened it, almost filling with. . . tenderness. His heart swelled, and maybe blood crept into his cheeks, but he could care less, really.

And it kinda melted out the flames of jealousy by a long shot.

Bucky loosened his hold, letting Sam amble towards their alibi, all smooth and relaxed. Casual as if the moment between them never happened.

They were above the greenery of the park, and when he saw the trees, paths, and benches down.

“Isn’t the view from up here, amazing?” Sam asked, sounding excited.

“Well, it’s quite nice,” Marlton answered, her voice brisk.

“Hmm, I hope we get to stay for another hour,” Sam said with a polite smile.

As Marlton was talking with Sam, Bucky slid a palm over the edge of the case, carefully trying to dislodge her fingers from the handle. He pulled it away from her, backing away then crashed onto the side. The thief gasped, before stuffing her hand into her designer purse.

Patrice ducked, putting their hands over their head.

“Stand down!” Sam yelled, pressing his comms. “Macey, tell Maria to send in the other agents.”

“Don’t move,” Marlton ordered, raising her gun, “or I will blow this air balloon with a bullet, and none of you can do anything to stop it.”

Sam clamped his mouth shut, as if he couldn’t make some quip about how she won’t get away with it. . . or maybe Bucky overstepped here, in this case, with his thoughts. Yeah, definitely.

Aiming for her arm, Bucky swung the case in her direction, throwing the gun out of the ride. She shook her head, grabbing the side of the basket.

Sam glanced at Patrice, who lowered their hands. “Can you take us back to the ground? We’ve got this under control.”

Bucky sighed, passing the case to Sam and he clutched on it. He stood near Marlton, and Sam kept his gaze narrow.

Marlton’s face twisted, with anger glinting her eyes.

Patrice nodded, giving a salute. She started re-packing a few things as the balloon deflated slightly, turning limp as they gradually moved towards the ground.

It landed on an empty spot with a small bump, and black sedans pulled up at the sight of them. Agents in opened the doors, collectively going to the site of the air balloon.

Sam pushed the door, and the agents rushed towards Marlton. Two grabbed her wrists, tying it with handcuffs. She made some curse under her breath, as they made her sit in the car.

All the vehicles left the area, and Patrice went around the air balloon, and few others seemed to be descending from the sky.

The two of them walked away, returning to the center of the park.

“Barnes, why were you mad at me, earlier?” Sam asked in that impatient yet somehow concerned tone.

He curled his hand into his fist, before he threw his arms in the air.

“You didn’t tell me, you were into someone!” Bucky exclaimed indignantly. “We’re also friends, Sam, you could have told me!”

Sam’s mouth slacked, and he scratched the top of his head.

“That’s why, you actin’ all pissed earlier?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes. “Because you think that I’m into some person? Dude, there’s no one that I’m into!”

“Oh, yeah, who was the person, you were talking about with Tasha?” Bucky raised his brows, scowling. “The two of you were talkin’ about givin’ a gift to somebody.”

“It’s for my sister, Sarah,” Sam clarified, blankly. “Gee, Bucky, jumping into conclusions, much?”

Wait, what? Bucky’s eyes widened, when he looked at Sam, who bit his lower lip. As if he wanted to not laugh at him. His expression carried mixed emotions, Bucky couldn’t understand.

He really couldn’t understand.

***

The expression on Barnes’ face was priceless, Sam thought, slowly shaking his head.

“So, you wanted to give a present for your sister?” Bucky asked, his voice surprised. “Oh, uh, I didn’t know. I’m sorry for being a jackass, I was an idiot.”

“Nah, not really,” Sam assured, waving it off. “I guess, some things are easier to assume.”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied with an adorable smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

Before Sam could shrug, a pair of arms enveloped him, resting around his waist. He wrapped his arms and pressed them on Bucky’s back, bringing their chests closer, and his breath grew faster.

He squeezed his eyes shut, soaking in the warmth and embrace of Bucky.

Safety and happiness tugged at the strings of his heart that pounded against his chest. This was so good, and Sam could hug Bucky, as long as he could.

“Oh, hey, fellas!”

Blood rushed towards his face (thank goodness, no one could see it), and he jumped back from Barnes’ arms at the sly voice.

After their hands yanked away from each other, Sam whirled around. He cringed at the blonde, cocking her brow at them.

“Are you guys losing your petty streaks?” Sharon asked, her lips quirking up at the corner.

Sam was about to just congratulate himself and Bucky for making it out of the hot air balloon, before it could have popped and sent them screaming in the sunset-tinted horizon. He was not forgiving him for that. Yet.

“Look at that,” Natasha cooed, going beside her. “You’re making friends, Barnes. How nice!”

Bucky shook his hands, shaking his head just as fast. His expression contorted with a scowl.

“We are not friends!” Bucky muttered-shouted, crossing his arms. “It’s not like I was the one, who suggested letting the fan heat too quick!”

Sam planted his hands on his hips. “I wasn’t the one operating the damn thing! You were!”

“Yeah, but I, at least, got us the hell out of there.”

Sam laughed, but it sounded like he thought it was funny. It was not!

The two ladies exchanged a quick glance, chuckling at them. They seemed to think they were getting somewhere away from.

“Pizza’s on me!” Macey cheered from behind, with her fingers raised in a peace sign.

Out of all them, the youngest seemed to be the one excited for the food. Sam felt glad, he made it out of there. And for once, he and Bucky may be crossing some line, he didn’t want to consider.

Or even considered could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
